Moments of clarity
by Maggio.nl
Summary: Changed from Hinata's best day ever, or not ? Changed to Rated M due to sexual references. No lemon yet.Naruhina Naruxhina
1. A deal

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure and our big hero Naruto was doing what he usually does when he's not training. That is of course eating at Ichiraku.

"Give me another bowl of miso-ramen please Oji-san" said Naruto.

The ramen was served after 4 minutes of gruesome waiting. And Naruto was happily slobbering them away. This gave Teuchi Ichiraku enough time to talk to his number one customer. "It sure has been a long time huh Naruto" the ramen chef asked. " Ye!, I think its been more then 3 years".

You see our Naruto was just back from his training trip with Jiraiya-sama. And after meeting Sakura at the gate and reporting to Baa-chan. He went to his home away from home Ichiraku's . "So you met any of your friends yet Naruto?"

"Nope but I am goanna walk around town and try to see if I can find some of my friends."

Walking through town Naruto got the strange feeling he was being followed. So he decided to lay a trap for his pursuers. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" he whispered and created a clone to keep walking on the same path he was walking while he waited for the enemy to pass by.

_He went around the corner!_ She thought_ "He is so handsome!, I got to go and say hi to him."_

"_But what if he doesn't remember me"_ She was so busy with this inner turmoil she didn't see him make the clone. And silently followed him to the other corner.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!". Screamed Naruto at the top of his voice. But all he could see was empty air. He looked around because he was sure he caught the assailant red handed. But there was no one there!. Finally given up Naruto walked away.

At least he tried to because he tripped over something. He got up and went to see what caused him to trip. To his surprise it was a girl and a very hot one too!. He shook her to get her to wake up. After a minute or two she opened her eyes and Naruto stared into the most beautiful two eyes he ever saw. They were clearly Hyuuga bit not creepy white ones like Neji's but these had a beautiful purple hue in them. He got only a glimpse of them because after a second of gazing. The two orb's of beauty disappeared again. The girl had fainted again.

Now we all know that Naruto is a little bit dense but he had a strange feeling that this situation was very familiar. He started to think back to the times girls fainted around him and came to a surprisingly quick decision: It was Hinata!.

And Naruto was absolutely right. The poor girl followed her crush from the moment he set foot in the city. She was actually the first that saw him because she used her Byukugan to see if her crush was coming.

But Naruto's moment of clarity wasn't over just yet. _Why does she faint around me all the time. I guess I scared her today but she use to faint on me all the time back in the old days_. And then it hit him like a brick. Hinata Hyuuga the princess of the most important clan in Konoha was in love with him Uzumaki Naruto. Now a normal person would be very happy to find out someone was in love with them but you see my faithful readers Naruto is a little bit off.

Two little creatures appeared on his shoulders. The bolder one was red and had this little fork thing in his hands. It was always the first to talk and this time it said: "That fainting is F awesome! Lets see how much time we can make her faint!"

Now on a normal person the other creature would say something like "No that's not nice She is such a nice girl". And on a normal person this creature would be angelic with little angel wings and a halo. Because Naruto's fuzzy problems his wasn't an little angel. No his other creature was very small had 2 pointy ears and nine tails.

And of course this kitsunisch creature didn't say anything like the angel would. No it said "That would be awesome! You know what Naruto Ill make you a bet! For every 10 times you make her faint I will give you a reward.

Now Naruto wasn't a bad person and he didn't feel like teasing Hinata at all she was so nice to him all the time! But then the kitsune opened his mouth again "Your first reward will be an S-rank jutsu" Now bribing Naruto is very easy but bribing Naruto with a jutsu is like taking candy from a baby.

"DEAL ! "


	2. Tricks

Okay here are my first an ever! . I just want you guys to know that this is my first story written ever and I am not working with a beta reader and I would appreciate if you find any spelling errors in my story and tell me them. English isn't my native language and I use a lot of msn talk when I normally write English.

So this is the 2nd chapter of my 1st ever story I hope you guys like reading it. I don't really have a plan for this im just making it up as I go and see what will happen on the way.

Oh most people say this in their an so I guess I should too.

If you think that I own Naruto, well your wrong. I don't own any parts of Naruto.

I wish I did!

He waited until she opened her eyes again and immediately started to work on getting her to faint again. It wasn't really that hard because all he had to do is stare at her eyes and there she went!

_1 down_ thought Naruto. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and fainted again due to Naruto's staring. Something did bother Naruto, because every time she was asleep she would mumble in her sleep. She would say stuff like:"……. Naru-kun" and "brbmbrbml" The last one wasn't really a real word but he guessed the was trying to say something.

She opened her eyes again and fainted after a few good looks from Naruto. _This is too easy that's 3 times already_ Thought Naruto. But he didn't notice is that Hinata took a lot longer to faint then the time before. And the next time she opened her eyes Naruto stared in her eyes. But she didn't faint.

And that wouldn't do because Naruto needed her to faint. So he thought up the next thing to make her faint. Very slowly he moved his head towards the girl. Her eyes were getting really big. He got so close he could feel her breathing. And that did the trick she fainted.

Naruto was actually enjoying this little game now. It was excitement to see what it would take to get Hinata to faint. When she finally woke up he did the same again but this time he almost had to kiss her to get her to faint.

Now Naruto had a problem he knew that next time hell have to kiss her to get her to faint. And he really didn't want to kiss her because….. well she's not Sakura-chan. So when she woke up he moved his head towards Hinata's but instead of kissing her he passed her lips and whispered "_Hinata"_ in her ear. The girl freaked out and fainted.

Little did Naruto know but troubles were around the corner. Because Hinata would be saved from him in just a moment. The Hyuuga prodigy came around the corner. "Naruto, what are you doing with Hinata-sama? " Neji said this with such a harsh voice that he scared Naruto. So Naruto decided to tell a lie. "Well I was just walking around and bumped into her and I don't know why but she fainted" Of course to Neji this was a very plausible idea. But when he decided to help Hinata out Naruto was already gone.

On the roof above Naruto watch Neji and what he was goanna do. He only had 6 faints and he needed at least 10 to get a justu from the fox. He decided to go home to get some money and go and eat dinner. AKA get money and go to Ichiraku's.

He slaughtered a fare share of noodles there but during this he was thinking up new ways to get Hinata to faint.

**In the Hyuuga main house.**

Hinata open her eyes and expected Naruto to be there again. _Who didn't want to wake up with Naruto in sight? _ She thought to herself. But to her disappointment her heartthrob wasn't there. No what she woke up to was the questioning eyes of her semi brother Neji. "Disappointed that I am not Naruto ?" he said. He was always good at reading what people thought. Of course Hinata's head turned as red as a lobster because of this.

"Ano, Neji-ni what happened to Naruto-kun" She asked him. She never stuttered anymore these days. But she didn't talk to Naruto yet she admitted to herself. "He ran when I saw you guys lying on the street, By the way Hiashi-sama saw us come in and he asked you to come to the dojo as soon as you where awake." That caused Hinata to bolt upright into a sitting position. And make a run for the dojo using her spinning running thingy she always uses to pass Neji (**An: Lol, how do you name such a thing**) And amazing Neji on the way because he couldn't do that move even after 3 years of training.

"Hinata I am very disappointed in you. Because today you where brought in unconscious without any visible damage. That hasn't happened to you in three years." Her father rambled."Now you will not leave this dojo without telling me why you where unconscious and who caused this!" He activated his byakugan so he could tell if she lied or didn't tell the entire truth. This was the moment Hinata feared her entire life she had to tell her father her big secret. That she was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Little did she know what this confession would trigger in the future. **RAT, BOAR, TIGER, RAM Cliffhanger no jutsu! **

Well that was my 2nd chapter I misspelled byakugan last chapter. And that is just a stupid mistake. I don't like it when I see other people type or spell those words wrong. I make some mistakes in my story because I don't have a beta. And I don't want one either.

My f


	3. Marriage

Okay here is chapter 3. I think i should rename the story because I'm not goanna be able to fit it inside the course of one day. So leave a review with a nice name for this story and ill pick the best one and use that.

Okay well that's said all that's left is: I don't own Naruto because if I did Hinata would surely pwned Neji in the chunin exam and then get defeated by the sexy no jutsu Hinata style… (hmm I should make that a one shot story) Really people to much ideas to little typing desire XD.

The story continues with Hinata and what happens to her at her house.

And were off, (I got breaklines now too cheers for me)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hinata Hyuuga!**, **you tell me this moment who this boy is! If I have to find out from someone else it will be to late!" **Her father said to her using his mean angry bossy voice."Ano……." She always felt so helpless against him. "**If your not going to say his name, Then answer me this: How long are you in love with him?"** That was still an embarrassing question but at least she could answer it. "S.. Si.. Sin..""**Speak entire words!"**He interrupted her. "Since the academy!" She finally blurted out.

"**And you still love him ?"**"Hai" Her father seemed to calm down but was still angry. He seemed to think about it walking back and forth in the room. "You have been in love with a boy for that long and you still haven't betrothed him?"**THONK** Hiashi turned around and saw Hinata lying on the floor with a very red face. He wasn't worried at all. No the strange thing is that Hiashi was actually smiling at her. Not a mean smile no a very big very toothy fox smile.

"Seven" He said. Then did some hand seals and poofed away with a smoke plume.A couple of seconds later at Ichiraku Naruto was stabbed in the back and he disappeared in a smoke of plume too.

15 more miso ramen please Could be heard as far as the Hokage office

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10 minutes later**

The leader of the Hyuuga clan walked into his dojo he figured that his oldest child woke up by now and was in the dojo waiting for him. He expected her to pass the time training on the special Hyuuga training logs with white spots on them to practice the Juken. But he found Hinata lying in the floor in the middle of the sparring mat.

She was just opening her eyes and was looking very strangle at him. What she said then surprised him even more. **YES I WANT TO GET MARRIED TO NARUTO-KUN, WILL YOU HELP ME GET HIM MARRIED TO ME DADDY"** Now Hiashi already knew what happened that day because Neji told him. But what he didn't know his that Hinata loved him that much. And what he also didn't know is why his oldest daughter was screaming about marriage. He couldn't remember the last time she called him daddy too.

Hinata was actually very surprised at her father's reaction. Like he didn't talk about it at all before. And we he began to think about it she "eeped" and tried to hide in her jacket. "You want to marry Naruto Uzumaki? " She could only nod to confirm his question. "Are you absolutely sure about it?" She nodded again.

"Ill go talk to Tsunade-sama then" And he walked away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto was of course very happy about his the success of his Hiashi plan. He made Hinata faint again. He had a thousand other ideas on how to make her faint again. His next one would involve 3 clones, 4 henges and a towel. He made the clones. And they did the henge's . Naruto could see 8 legs running away from him. And he went the other way to get his towel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata-sama your teammates are at the door." Said Neji to her. "Arigatou Neji-ni" she nodded her head in thanks. And walked to the door to meet her friends. "WOOF WOOF WOOF" And before she knew it she was on the floor and something was slobbering her face. "Akamaru get of Hinata !" She was rescued by the dogs owned. "Hey Hinata me and Shino are going to the forest to find some bugs he needs, we could use your help." Kiba hollered at her. Which earned him a glare from Shino "Will you please come and help me?" Shino said as example for Kiba to use his manners. "Hai, let me get my coat and well go"

"Im looking for a bug with purple eyes and green wings with 7 legs who are red" Shino said. Hinata found it a big strange for a bug to have those strange colors. "They tend to stay in wet places" He continued. "We should split up for better coverage of the forest lets meet back here in an hour." He then decided where each should go. Kiba had to go to the caves in the west. He would go east towards the forest of death. And she would have to go the furthest away from the village to the river. He nodded and they all sped off towards their destination.

At Kiba: Kiba jumped 2 trees towards the west Akamaru following him loyally. Then he grabbed his kunai and threw it at his dog. Which bit him in the head at the same time his kunai hit. Needless to say they both disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Shino: Shino was seen running towards the forest of death. Lets just say that a certain caterpillar had a very smoky dinner that day.

At Hinata: Hinata didn't disappear at all. She was methodically searching near the river finding this purple green red bug. When she thought of a very important thing. She had the byakugan she could use that!. She scanned the river until she saw something very strange. And fainted. The person came to check on her and said "eight".

Now Naruto could have left there but he was sure he could get at least 20 faints out of this so he went back to the river and dived in. It was kind of embarrassing to bathe while he knew Hinata was watching but every time he felt her chakra spike he checked on her and indeed she fainted again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next time Naruto plans continues, results, reward, and Hiashi his talk.

So people let me know what you think about the progress


	4. Betrayed

Well its time for another chapter of my story with the wrong name. Its beginnen to bother my inspirational writing. Hmmm..

Another point of attention is I love to read reviews and reply to them. Now I know most writers beg and crawl around for reviews holding polls n stuff to get people to review. Reviews for me are a sign of inspiration. When someone only says Nice chapter I immediately have a good moral to write another chapter.

An other thing I noticed is that I review a lot more stories after I started writing a story. It seems only fairer to the writers who do put some hard work in these things. Enough with the serious talk. On to the fun stuff. Normally I just say it so this time ill type it in reverse!

outran nwo tnod I.

Because if I did Kakashi would never can do the rasengan because its Naruto's only.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the seal**.

"Alright fox I want my 2 rewards right now!"Naruto claimed at the fox. He successfully made Hinata faint 26 times. It was so easy at the river but after a while he felt all dirty being watched. "err Naruto" The fox opened. "I had only 1 reward prepared already I am going to have to owe you a reward." It said. "Alright Kyuubi, but I want my 1st reward now!" was Naruto's answer.

"Very well, do these hand signs; ram, boar, tiger, tiger, ram, bird, dragon, monkey, snake, bird, tiger, ram." Naruto completely trusting the fox diligently did the hand signs molding his chakra in the pattern they were designed for. Now call the justu "Shadow release justu". "**Shadow release jutsu**" Naruto answered. There was a plume of smoke. Naruto looked around excited to see what cool justu he just did. He looked at the ground to see if he could capture people with his shadow like Shikimaru. But to his biggest surprise his shadow wasn't there! "Oi fox! What happened to my shadow!". Naruto demanded from the fox. "He is on the other wall brat" The fox replied annoyed.

And there it was his shadow was walking around on the wall then he moved to the floor and just kept on walking. He could even walk on the roof. After first amazing impression Naruto got a brainwave. "Kyuubi? What can he actually do?" Naruto thought he saw the fox his eyes sparkle but ignored it. "Well nothing now but if you use my chakra it can do jutsus to kill someone." Then Naruto proceeded to use Kyuubi's chakra and did the justu again "**Shadow release justu**" This time how ever there wasn't a Naruto shadow on the wall but a Kyuubi shadow.

The Kyuubi shadow stood still for a while then transformed into a blob. Then the blob took on a more human appearance. It looked exactly like the Naruto shadow from before. "FOX WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto screamed at the fox.

"**HAHAHAHA FOOLISH MORTAL DID YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO MAKE YOU A DEAL TO GIVE YOU PRESENTS WHENEVER YOU MADE A SILLY GIRL FAINT?"** Kyuubi bellowed. **"MY SHADOW WILL GO TO YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND AND TAKE OVER HER SOUL BY COMBINING SHADOWS, AND THEN I WILL BE FREE AGAIN!" "**No you wont I am not going to let you!" Naruto screamed. **"Ah right the jailer. To bad you cant do anything because I will just keep you in here brat!"** Naruto tried to go back to the real world but he found out he couldn't!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Talk!" the Hokage was not in a good mood today. First Jiraiya came back with Naruto but then he proceeded to try and grope her feminine parts. And she was just not in to him ! Then after she kicked him over the village walls she got 15 reports of someone spying in the women's hot springs. So she had to kick Jiraiya over the walls again. Nope today was not good for her. (an: Like Jiraiya had a fun day ) And now mr. Big cheese Hiashi Hyuuga was in her office with yet another scroll to betroth his poor daughter to some royalty she didn't know.

"Now Hiashi you know I don't approve the villages princess to marry someone outside the village" You see Hinata was protected by Konoha laws to be married to someone outside the village because Konoha had to keep the byakugan inside Konoha. She had to have the Hokage approval to leave the village for married.

"I did not visit you to get your approval for an outside marriage this time Hokage-sama" Hiashi answered respectfully. "Then why are you here? You don't need my approval to marry Hinata off to someone inside the village." The Hokage replied with some venom in her voice. She didn't like the idea of marrying Hinata off to someone she didn't love. "I need your signature for the groom" was his response.

Now this perplexed Tsunade greatly. "I don't have any children so how do I qualify to marry someone to your daughter since Sasuke left the village" The Hokage wasn't dumb she knew that if Sasuke wanted to marry he would have to get her signature as his parents. "Ah yes Hokage-sama but there is one other last of his clan that you can sign for."Hiashi opened the scroll and showed it to his leader. Tsunade proceeded with pulling a Hinata and fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah now I bet you are all are like. What is going to happen now? Well I might give a little hint. It involves a pirate boat a submarine and a GIANT DUCKY.

Now how is that for a hint!

Well remember! I Love to read your nice reviews! : ).

Till the next time.


	5. The fox will get you

Well its time for another chapter still noone came up with a nice name for my stories. I had some good review's which really helped me in writing a better story so I want to say a special thanks to people who actually help me with their reviews:

This chapter only 1 person gave some nice advice:

Thanks to soundless steps for leaving me with a good hint.

Now lets get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enemy at 12 o'clock captain shouted a female voice at the captain of one of the Hokage's submarine's. This specific boat had the name Ha-PWN4. "What flag are they carrying?" was the response from the female captain who sounded almost the same as the shipmate. "The jolly roger! They are pirates trying to invade fire country and steal the princess!" there were rumors that the princess was going to be abducted and pirates were the main suspect. "Were out of torpedo's but we will save the princess at all cost, Ram them!" The pirate ship flew magically through the air and slammed into the pirate boats. The pirates didn't stand a chance.

"Hanabi" Hinata said with a sigh. "Stop playing with your boats in the tub, I know we have a large bath tub were like 10 people can fit in but its really annoying!" This of course ticked her little sister off. "OH YE?! Then mr.naru gets it!" And then Hanabi grabbed her sub and said "GIANT DUCK it wants to save her mate the Kyuubi lets kill it RAMMING SPEED." **an: Little does she know XD) **She aimed at the strange duck who had yellow hair glued to his head and had whiskers drawn next to his ducky beak and threw the submarine at it with a skill that only shinobi have. Meanwhile Hinata already got up from her spot. And before Hanabi knew it she preformed her Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms inside the tub. "NOONE TOUCHES MR.NARU!" Not only causing her submarine to ricochet back to hear and hitting her in the head. But also causing a giant wave splashing her in the face. After that both girls stared at each other and fell down a fit of giggles. "I love taking a bath together one-chan. You're so much more fun here then outside." Said her little sister. "At least here I can be myself and no one judges me, but enough of that lets get out of the bath." Both girls went out of the bath and started dressing. Just as Hinata got on her pants and shirt something happened! Hanabi couldn't see it very clearly but a dark shadowy figure was moving through the room.

At first she thought she could make fun of Hinata saying that even though Naruto didn't know she liked him his shadow did like her. But before she could tease her sister the shadow attacked Hinata by merging with her shadow. Her sister then screamed so hard that when you later asked Hanabi about it she'd say it was the hardest noise she ever heard Hinata make.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain was excruciating it was like her entire body, her every cell inside her and her entire soul was set on fire with gasoline. It felt like her entire being was burning. Thank god it only lasted 10 seconds. Not that the hurting stopped then. No its only lasted 10 second because Hinata's shinobi body finally surrendered to a pain which normally would kill a full grown man. She fainted.

"FATHER!" Screamed Hanabi at the top of her lungs. Immediately a guard ran into the room after they heard Hinata scream. There should be 2 guards but the other one obviously went to get Hiashi.

Who had to get him from the Hokage's office where he had a meeting with Tsunade. Strange thing was that Tsunade was on the floor and Hiashi was waiting for her to wake up. Of course Hiashi didn't want to wake until Tsunade woke up and ordered his guard to stay there until she woke up.

Hiashi poofed into the room only 20 seconds after it happened. **An: Wish I had sunshin no justu** and immediately ordered the other guard to get the first guard and Tsunade to the compound. That took about 1 minute and Tsunade only came back with the first guard that was waiting for her. After checking Hinata's vitals and making out that his daughter had no internal or external pain. She explained to him that it only took 5 seconds to get there. But Hiashi would have to miss one of his guards because he woke her up after 55 seconds and she punched him into the hospital.

Hinata was taken away by Tsunade to the hospital to watch her better and to see what was happening with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Inside the Kyuubi seal**_

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Laughed the fox like only evil being do. "HAHAHAHHA" it was still laughing. Naruto was staring at him like "WTF O.o" and sarcastically thought "_You want to have some lightning going with that?_" But to his surprise the fox laughed again and this time 2 lightning beams accompanied the laughter. "HAHHAHA" BOOM BOOM.

This surprised the fox so much that he stopped laughing. He wanted to know what just happened. "Did you just use a jutsu to make lightning brat? I didn't know you did lightning justu." Naruto didn't know any lightning jutsus. But he did know what he thought and the fox didn't because he was laughing. Naruto had to find out if his assumption was correct. "_I want the fox to have to run in a mouse wheel without the possibility to get out" _And to his delight a mouse wheel appeared and the fox started to run because he had no other choice.

"Fox you better get your shadow back right now or I will torture with things even the Shinigami would cry about!"Threatened Naruto. "Ha like a little running can do me harm, Hellooooo unending stamina remember?"

"Well then baka-fox, Let the fun begin!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay people that's another chapter and its time for another hint.

Fun's , Revenge, an agreement.

It's a little more easier the hints this time but you'll still have to read the next chapter to find out whats going to happen ?

Ill do a little explaining too. Hanabi is in my story the same Hanabi as in the original Naruto with the exception of inside the bathhouse because Hiashi never goes there. She's a little more free and a childish there because she can't be just a kid anywhere else. She doesn't know about the Kyuubi and Naruto but like all other scary stories kids get to hear they remember them and use them in fantasies and dreams. And Hinata is more open in the bathhouse because of privacy too.

See you next time, leave a review

Maggio


	6. Revenge

Okay chapter 6 is coming up and I hope you guys have fun reading this. No one left ne comment about the giant duck which was kind of disappointing. But ill ignore this and continue anyway. I changed the rating to M because of the tortures..

WARNING don't believe me!

**This chapter has some torture so be prepared for some shocking things. (LOL)**

If you're brave enough to continue even after that good luck!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the seal torturing the fox!**

"This is it?" Asked the great behemoth of Konoha. "A walk in the park?" Asked Kyuubi. And it was true. Kyuubi was in the park inside Konoha on a sunny day with a little breeze. "Is this a bribe or something brat ?" The only answer he got was an very uncharacteristic grin from Naruto.

The fox tried to walk around until he heard something in the bushes. "Avenger on his spot and ready" Was the only thing he heard. Just before he was caught by a giant Naruto. Then the surroundings changed to the Hokage office. "KYUUBI-CHAAAN" screamed an but ugly fat human woman at him and then the monster took him and suffocated him between her breast. And this process repeated a dozen times. Every time Kyuubi tried something to escape the team that captured him. But it failed every time.

"Oh my god brat. I didn't know you had it in you" Said Kyuubi very silently. "I'm not done yet!" screamed Naruto. And before Kyuubi knew he was surrounded by millions of female humans. They weren't ugly like the woman in the Hokage office. No they were much younger and all had this strange look in their eyes. This made Kyuubi feel an emotion he hadn't had for 3 billion years. Fear! He decided to use the tactics which worked against T-rexes back in the old days. He didn't move a muscle. **an: Kyuubi thinks this actually worked but the t-rex's where just scared of him** And it seemed to work too. The girls were still looking at him but they didn't move either. "Wouldn't it suck if your nose started to itch really bad right now fox?" said Naruto. And before Kyuubi knew it his nose was itching like hell. But he resisted and fought back the urge to scratch.

"And wouldn't it be terrible for someone to use a feather against your sensitive ears" And two feathers appeared and started tickling the fur out of Kyuubi. "And it would be even worse if these two changed places every other minute. The feathers began to tickle his nose and his ears started to itch.

"**THIS WONT MAKE ME MOVE KID IM THE KYUUBI AND ALLMIGHTY"** The Kyuubi bellowed. And he was looking at Naruto with an I'm to good to cave. But Naruto was looking at him like O.O. Because behind Kyuubi the Girly mass started to move. First only whispers where heard then talking. And then one specific ugly girl with pink hair screamed at an even uglier girl with yellow hair "**HES MINE NATASHA**" an: fooled you guys! And then the storming and screaming started. Naruto had to wait 1 hour of inside the seal time until the girls had their fill. What was left was a little ball of naked tailless Kyuubi meat. And the only thing Naruto heard was crying.

But the ball of meat grew and started to become red glowing and smoking! "**Enough! I cant stop you changing the surroundings but I can kick you out of the seal!**" And he did so. "heheh my vengeance is on its way" said Kyuubi after Naruto left. "Or should I say my revenge in on her way""**HAHAHHA**"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was not going to be a good day for the doctor of Konoha hospital. First a Hyuuga guard came in with severe head injury caused by the Hokage herself. Then only a minute later the Hyuuga heir was brought in due to strange pain which caused her to faint. The Hokage examined her and left to her office to talk with the Hyuuga leader and his other daughter. Leaving Hinata in his capable protection. But after only 1 round on the ward his day just got a lot worse! Hinata's bed was empty and the window was open. Her clothes were gone too. His day certainly wasn't good because he would have to report this to the Hokage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside the seal; Naruto's apartment. Revenge of the fox.**

Naruto opened his eyes and shot right up! He had to save Hinata-chan! _Wait! Hinata…. Chan ? ___He called Hinata Chan ! _ Since when is it Hinata-chan…._Naruto wondered himself. But soon he steeled his resolve and got up determined to save Hinata-chan. That is until he heard someone in his living room! He grabbed a kunai prepared to kill whoever was in his house uninvited. He ripped open the door and stared straight in the eyes of Hinata herself!

"Hinata-chan?! What are you doing here" Naruto said while blushing because he called her chan out loud. But Hinata didn't say anything. The only thing she did was to take off her shirt. Now the real Hinata was aware of what she was doing but couldn't and didn't want to stop. She had all of Naruto's attention now! Naruto meanwhile wasn't moving anymore. He was staring at her bra covered chest. And drooling a little too!

Inside Naruto the fox laughed "I think this torture is even better than yours don't you think brat? " Naruto heard the fox clearly but was so mesmerized by Hinata who already took of her pants now too and stood there looking at him in her underwear.

Then she slowly stared walking towards him. And he walked back at the same speed. Everything was fine as long as he moved back when she moved forward. His only problem was that his bed was inside his bedroom. And he fell down right on top of it. With a scared face he saw the only panty clad body of Hinata Hyuuga come closer. Her breast weren't contained by a piece of underwear anymore. No said underwear was hanging on his doorknob. Never been so scared before Naruto saw en felt her lay down on top of him. And felt her giving her his first real kiss. Now the only thing left to do for Naruto to protect his and her innocence was to pull a Hinata. And he did so he fainted. And went to a place where he always went when he fainted the sea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the seal**

"Kyuubi we need to talk" Said Naruto to the fox. Immediately his surroundings changed into a grassy field with Kyuubi tied to a tree that had a seal on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go. Another chapter I don't know the rules that good. So imam change it to rated M. Nothing really happened and it wasn't suppose to really. Well for this chapter anyway.

Next time hints

The deal, waking up, Hinata changes to normal.

Okay I just want your opinion should I write a lemon with this story yes or no. If no one votes I will decide when I write the next chapter. Which should come out in a day maybe two.

Till next time,

Maggio


	7. The end

Well here goes chapter 7 I had a hard time writing the lemon. I actually removed it a couple of times completely and changed the story too. So there's goanna be a lemon. Its going to be my first lemon though so try to be gentle with me ;) Lemon in this chapter.

No people to really thank let's get is on. I named the chapters yay

Ps: I decided on an open ending-ish I know all of you like those ;)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hinata's moment of clarity**

She was naked in Naruto's apartment and on his bed. And to top that she was sitting on him. And he looked like he just passed out with blood leaking out of his nose. Of course she was embarrassed more than she ever was. But she didn't faint. No to her something clicked that moment. Something inside her flipped a switch, pushed a button, pulled a cord. Hyuuga Hinata had a moment of pure clarity.

The man she wanted her entire life was helpless on his bed. She was going to marry him anyway. She was the Hyuuga princess after all. She always got was she wanted when she went for it. So she would get Naruto too. But at that moment she didn't just want him as her husband. No she wanted him now! She had an urge a desire no a need for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the seal**

"Okay fox we cant just go torturing each other the entire day" Naruto said to the fox. "** HAHAHHA you cant stand it? You weakling?"** Sneered the fox. "I just don't want to have sex with Hinata, she's cute and nice but she should wait for her husband to have sex with her" told Naruto the fox honestly.

"**You're just scared WEAKLING HAHAHHA"** "Then tell me this fox, how long do you think you can torture me with Hinata after we actually have sex?" Asked Naruto. And then everything went deadly quiet. "Very well… ill stop if you stop too." Him and the kitsune made a deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hokage office (a quickie ) : P**

"So its settled then ?" he asked. "Hai"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto's room (a quickie or not ?) LEMON STARTS HERE**

Her breathing was rapidly increasing ass she undressed him. He now was as naked as her. Slowly she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. He was so handsome his training with jiraiya made him into a man. She rubbed his chest and his arms. His biceps were so hard it turned her on even more.

Her only problem was that even tho his eyes were open he wasn't there he had this void look in his eyes, She wanted him not a shell of Naruto. Even though the shell was very hot. She missed the sparkle in his eyes. And then she had an idea. She was goanna sex him back.

His penis was throbbing against her but. It was hard from the moment he fainted. She decided that he was goanna take her virginity right then. Slowly she set herself down using her hand to guide his member to her opening. It really hurt but she was a kunochi so she could handle it. His entire penis was in her now. She felt full. He wasn't to big for her but she was sure there wasn't any room left.

It was like they were made for eachother. Slowly she started to move up shockwaves of pleasure running though her body. She grabbed her breast and started to kneed them. Her body felt like heaven. Her hart was a different story. Even though it felt great there was one big part missing from what she always imagined it to be. It was love. She felt horny and hot but she felt no love. Which caused her to slow down her rhythm and start thinking about why Naruto wasn't responding

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He started to come too. And had this amazing feeling. His penis was in a hot tight wet place and something was moving up and down on it. His vision cleared and saw Hinata bounching up and down his shaft. He was shocked. She was beautifull! Her breast were large and bounced with her rhythm. He wanted to touch them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Something changed! His penis inside her started to twitch and his eyes were moving! He came back. And it even got better he grabbed her breast and started pumping his member inside of her. Then before she knew it she was on her back with him pounding in to her and sucking her nipples.

She knew it, he loved her


End file.
